Club Penguin: NOTIO P2: The Rise of the Killer
by Rico1206
Summary: It's the shocking middle part of my killing trilogy. Rico and the other three agents left are running out of time to stop the island from the Killer. There are so many questions as to who the Killer is, or why they are doing this. A few will be answered here... but more will be answered in Part 3...the end of the trilogy. Who is the Killer?
1. The Beginning

Club Penguin: EPF: Not Over Til It's Over… PART 2 –

The Rise of the Killer!

_What's scary, at large, and not afraid to shoot? Well, I'll give you a little hint – the Killer. Yes, penguins, here we are on Part 2 of the extraordinary suspenseful story of the Rico's return to the EPF. Last time, we saw two agents – Dot and Rookie – get captured. Many of you have already suspected who the Killer is – Herbert, Gary, and even Dot. Those are interesting theories indeed. But who is the real Killer? That is for you to discover…when the time comes…_

_(Note: In Part 2, we do find out who the Killer is… ;)_

_Now we have Jet Pack Guy, Barista, Pizza Chef and the unstoppable squad leader, Rico, left. With time running out before more penguins are killed, Rico and his squad have to find the Killer. After finding his base, Barista and Pizza Chef destroyed it with a bomb which angered the Killer. He threatened to capture Rico several times, but for the first time, he yelled at him through the phone that he would in fact kill Rico. That is when I ended Part 1. So now we can go onto Part 2…_

A chill went down Rico's back as the Killer hung up on the other end. For the first time, the Killer threatened to _kill _him. All before that it was 'capture'. Just like he had 'captured' Rookie. And Dot. And now he was faced with a threat of death. Rico just froze with the phone in his hand.

"Boss…" Jet Pack Guy saw Rico's expression through his 3-D Glasses.

"Are you…" Barista paused.

"I'm…" Rico interrupted. "Fine…"

"Are you sure…?" asked Pizza Chef.

"Yes…" Rico said with his eyes shut.

"We're here…to protect you…I hope you know." JPG said.

"I know you are…" Rico said. "You might be the only ones left for me…"

"I…" Pizza Chef. "I guess…but aren't there…"

"All these new agents don't know that I was the legendary…unstoppable…" Rico answered before Pizza Chef could finish. "They think I'm just another agent."  
"But you aren't…" Barista said. "I am. Pizza Chef is…"

"And in reality…" Rico said. "I am…"  
"No you aren't…" JPG said. "You…"

"You stopped Herbert." Pizza Chef interrupted.

"Same as everyone, basically." Rico replied with his eyes still shut.

"You stopped Proto-Bot…" Barista replied.

"Same as everyone, again…"

"What about the three test bots? And when they teamed up…?"

"Same. Everything – just like all the others…" Rico paused. "And now I have to face the music, or in other words, the Killer. But that's not like any other agent."

"And we're here for you." JPG said. "Do you want…"

"Witness protection?" asked Rico. "Hell no."

"What about a security guard?" asked Barista.

"They've got the fire crew on hostage. We've sent agents out. The outlook isn't good. They could easily kill any security guard." Rico replied. "There's nothing we can do. They're going to kill me, I hope you know…"

"There's something…" JPG said. "There has to be."

"Even if we gathered every penguin. Every puffle…even Herbert."

Barista closed his eyes as well. "What do you want us to do?"

"I…" Rico started. "I'm going back to my igloo…"

"What can we do while you're gone?" asked Pizza Chef.

"Whatever you feel is right…" Rico said. "I'll be back in the morning…and if I don't show up…"

"We can expect the worse…?" asked Barista.

"Yes…" Rico said. "I'll see you guys later…" Rico said with his eyes still shut. He hit the 'enter igloo' button his spy phone without looking. He was soon home…ready for a night of dread.

_Even though I just said he was at his igloo, let's do an epic random transition message…_

_A BRIEF SECOND LATER AT RICO'S IGLOO…_

Rico knew the end of him was near. He had to take the blame of the destruction of the Killer's base because he was the leader of his own squad. But of course, he'd rather it be him instead of the other three dead. He waddled over to his TV and turned it on the 'BZZZZZZT!' channel where all the fuzziness was on the screen.

"My favorite…" Rico said with his dreadful eyes. He got up a short while later and went outside to the balcony of his igloo. He looked up and saw the stars. _Beautiful…_Rico thought. _Plain beautiful! The last night-time sky I may ever see. _Rico saw the moon…and everything else there was. It was dead silent on Sleet Street.

"Rico…" said a voice.

"What? Who's there?" Rico called out to what he thought was nothing.

"Up here…" said the voice. It was coming from…the sky…?

Rico looked up. "Who are you…?" Rico questioned the air. He didn't see anything and barely heard anything.

"It's me…" said the voice. "Gary…"

Rico's eyes lit up. "Gary?"

"I hear you're having a little dilemma…" Gary replied.

"I…uhh…" Rico paused. "How do you know?"

"Up here…" Gary paused. "I see everything."

"What do I do…?" Rico asked. "I'm being targeted. What is the reason? How do I stop this penguin? Who are they really?"

"I can't tell you that…" Gary said. "I…"

Rico closed his eyes slowly.

"You, Rico, aren't going to back down from the Killer…" Gary said. "You're going to fight."

"No I'm not," Rico replied.

"You are…" Gary paused briefly. "Because that is who you are. You are Rico1206. You are a penguin. You are the leader of the top EPF Squad on the island. You have never backed down to save the island, or other penguins. And now because you were threatened to die you think that you are going to back down to save yourself and the island? No way José! You think you've met your match and you think you've been outsmarted. But deep inside you, you know that there is a small chance that you WILL fight and that you ARE GOING TO fight!"

"Gary…" Rico said. "I don't think. I know. They are clever. They are wise."

"So is Sensei." Gary replied. "But did you beat him to earn your ninja mask? Your fire gem? Your water gem? Of course you did!"

Gary made a semi-good point. "I guess so, but…"

"Rico," Gary said. "Tomorrow, first thing, you're going to fight. You're going to find the Killer, and you are going to kill them and do what you can! You won't be outsmarted by someone. You are Rico. You are strong. You are you."

"Gary…" said Rico. "One more thing…"

No response.

"Gary?"

"Yes…?"

"Who is the Killer?"

"I – I can't tell you…"

"I understand."

"You do?"

"If you don't tell me, that'll motivate me to go and fight the Killer…right?"

"Yes…" Gary said. "I think that is it."

"What do you mean you think?"

There was a long dead silence and then no response. Rico knew Gary left.

"First thing…" Rico said to himself. "First thing I do tomorrow…"

Rico went back inside and went to the couch to go to bed. Unfortunately, he didn't sleep at all because he kept thinking of the Killer. He kept a gun by his bed, just in case *wink wink* and waited for the sun to rise. Around 3:31 A.M. PST, the news broke in with an important story…

"_We apologize for interrupting SeinPoloField, but we do have an update on a breaking story…the hostage situation in the mountains involving the fire crew has a new development. All of the fire crew penguins have been, at this time, unfortunately, killed. The killer has not yet been found, but we do have a reporter on the scene in the mountains…"_

Rico didn't hear the rest of the story. He was staring at the screen like he was stalking it. His heart went down when he heard "_All of the fire crew penguins, at this time, unfortunately, have been killed._" Rico didn't sleep the rest of the night. He kept thinking of a plan to kill the Killer.

In the morning, he left his igloo but not before writing a note. It read –

_Don't worry, I'm not dead._

_I just ran to the Mine to grab some things._

_-Rico_

_P.S. Come check if you don't believe me. :3_

He set out for the Mine and eventually got there. He went down into the Mine using the Mine's elevator and got out at the bottom. He wasn't headed for a mine cart, not even the Mine Cave. Instead he was headed into the Mine's cart tunnel. He went very far and was almost run over by a penguin who was riding a mine cart.

"AY, BRO, WHAT'CHU DOIN' DOWN HERE?" yelled the penguin.

"Stuff…" Rico said.

"WHATEVER. YOU GONNA GET KILLED." The penguin yelled.

Rico looked at him funny.

"DOWN HERE IS WHERE THE NEW DARK SIDE OF THE MINE IS."

Rico looked and saw a very dim light. There were laughs and cans clanking down at the other end.

"They migrated…" Rico said. "From the back of the Mine Shack to down here?"

"YEAH."

"Isn't this…dangerous?"

"OH OF COURSE! WE DO IT, I MEAN THEY DO IT, ANYWAYS."

"Ah," Rico said. "Okay…"

"CATCH YA LATER, BRO." the penguin yelled back as he rode away.

_Hmm…_Rico thought. _I'll have to do something about that down there, soon. _Rico wasn't headed for that part of the cave, however. He turned left at a split section and went down. It was marked with a sign that said – "WARNING. DO NOT ENTER. THIS CAVE HAS THE CAPABILITY OF COLLAPSATION." Rico had been here many times. Nothing happened each time. Besides, there was something important here. He waddled down the dirt-filled cave and eventually found a dark room.

_Hissssss…_ a weird voice startled Rico. _What does we have here…_

Rico's perfect eyesight could make him see in the dark. He saw a weird creature. It wasn't a penguin. It suddenly slithered away.

"Well," Rico said as he kept waddling. He waddled towards a rock. He pressed this button that confirmed it was "Rico".

"Welcome, Rico1206." A computer said.

"Computer, I need a list of my weapons."

"LOADING WEAPON LIST."

Rico tapped his flipper on a rock as he waited.

"WEAPON LIST LOADED."

"Thanks…"

"NO PROBLEM."

Rico put his flipper on the touch-screen and tapped the weapons he needed. "Perfect." He muttered. He began to waddle out of the cave but was nearly run over by a mine cart. "Holy crab apple cooler," Rico yelled to the delinquent riding the cart.

"EH BRO WATCH WHERE YOU BE HEADIN'…"

"Shut the hell up…" Rico muttered to the air as if the penguin would've heard him. He eventually got back to the main mine cave and rode the elevator back up to the Mine Shack's exterior.

"No, water over HERE!" yelled a penguin helping a friend water the plants.

"But you said water over…"

"NO OVER HERE!" the penguin yelled again.

_Bossy…_Rico thought. _Geez._

He kept waddling until he reached the Everyday Phoning Facility. He rode the elevator down to the Command Room when nobody was watching. He looked at the deserted check-in counter (which wasn't a good thing because now someone could come in without permission and do something bad!) and waddled through the Squad Office Hall, where all the offices of all the squads met. It was deserted, but he knew that his squad would keep working, night or day. He tapped on the door when he reached it.

"YES?" asked the voice on the other end.

"It's Rico." Rico rolled his eyes.

"NO IT'S NOT."

"Chef…" Rico rolled his eyes.

"HOW DO I KNOW IT'S YOU?!"

"Because I'm your squad leader!"

"Sure…." Pizza Chef opened the door.

"Alright," Rico said as he entered. "I've got a plan."

"So do we." JPG replied. "And why are you here at 5 in the morning?"

"Because," Rico said. "I wasn't waddling here at 6."

"Whatever," JPG replied. "Anyhow, we've got a lot of the bases covered,"

"Yes, a lot." Barista added. "We've got a master plan…"

"Did you find the Killer's new base?" Rico asked.

"Of course we have." Pizza Chef said.

"I brought an array of weapons. They're special and important. Don't touch any of them." Rico said. "One careless touch and they'll blow the Command Room – maybe even the island – up."

"Interesting," JPG said. "Where are they?"

"Why…so you can fondle them?" Rico joked.

Jet Pack Guy gave him a stern look.

"Over here," Rico pointed.

"We need to go to the Director's office." Pizza Chef said. "We've got a lot to do."

"Great," Rico said. "I guess you'll tell me everything there?"

"Yes," JPG said. "It's long and not easy to repeat. Better for you and the Director to hear it at once!"

"Good." Rico said. "Let's go…"

They waddled down to the Director's office and tapped on the door. They were summoned in.

"Ah, Rico and his squad," the Director said. "Pizza Chef? Barista? What happened to Dot and Rookie?"

"They were captured…" Rico admitted.

"You never told me or the others…" the Director said. "We need to take immediate action."

"You can do that, Director…" JPG did a 'hold-off a minute' motion. "But we have a plan that we need to go over with you two first…"

"Interesting," the Director's robotic voice said. "Let's hear it."

_At this point, you'd be getting a lot of dialogue and little motion information but I can't TELL you the plan. You'll figure it out when the time comes, I hope. So now let's just go through with a history of my life. I am the narrator of this story. I am not necessarily a character, but I am surely the one who tells you stuff! I am the third-person perspectiver-person. I watch from above. Hell, I could be GARY! No, I'm not, because I'm not dead. Anyhow, as a child, I waddled Alpine street looking for a good Christmas tree every year. Now, as we near Christmas, I don't have to as I'm older and moved out of my parent's igloo. Oh! I forgot to tell you! Once at the Pizza Parlor, they screwed up on my order and then some robbers came in and yelled "HANNNNDSSSS UPPPP!" and then I didn't and then they said the words "SHOTS" at me and I didn't know what that meant and then they forced to the ground and then Rico came in and arrested them and the Pizza Chef thanked him and gave him an official Pizza Parlor uniform that only he wears. And now, Rico is the co-owner of the Pizza Parlor. I think that's great because I'm a big fan of Rico! I have posters of him on my igloo walls! They're hard to put up because the tape doesn't stick to ice, and the nails I use go through the ice and break the ice and then, one time, my igloo collapsed because of it! Anyhow, I've narrated all of Rico's stories because I won a contest where if you could talk nonstop for an hour and annoy penguins to death, you'd make the cut. He said the contest was a joke, because as he says it "who talks for an hour nonstop?". I agree! Who talks for so long and annoys penguins? I definitely don't! In fact, there was once this one time whe…_

"Shut the hell up…" Rico looked at the narrator as she kept talking and ignored him. He put her microphone on mute and got ready to leave the room. They waddled through the halls.

"This plan will work," JPG said. "Let me tell you!"

"I know it will," Rico said as he opened the door. He was in sudden shock as he looked in the room. He froze.

"What…?!" JPG said.

"Are you going to faint?" Barista asked.

"Pizzaaaaa…" Pizza Chef smelled pizza baking somewhere.

"The weapons…" Rico stuttered. "T-t-they're a-all gone!"

_This was a pretty long chapter, wasn't it? Anyhow, back to my story about that one time whe…_

_**It's a good thing Rico hired another narrator, because that one won't shut up above me. Anyhow, as you read, in this chapter, Rico got weapons together, asked Gary what to do, they developed a plan and now someone has the weapons! What next? Only time will tell you when a new chapter is posted.**_

_**There are still several questions that needed be answered…**_

_**But the most important of them all is…**_

_**WHO IS THE KILLER?**_

_**You'll find that out later in part two!**_

_**You'll see…you'll all see!**_

_**-Narrator 2**_


	2. The Break-In

Club Penguin: EPF: Not Over Til It's Over

PART 2

The Rise of the Killer

_In the first chapter of the epic second part of this series, we learned a lot. For starters, Rico has a secret thing underground in hidden mine caves. He grabbed every weapon he could and was ready to attack the Killer. But first, he had to attend a meeting with the Director. They discussed a plan that no one else could hear about…hell, even I had to blur it out with my annoying crap. But I'm not allowed to do that right now or I'll get fired, so, anyhow…Rico found all his weapons had been stolen when he returned to the squad's office. And that's where we left off._

"What do you mean they're gone?!" Barista shouted.

"Exactly that…they're gone. Someone came in…" Rico said.

"Who?!" Pizza Chef asked.

"Security cameras – now!" Jet Pack Guy ordered. He headed to the computer to receive the feed from the camera from just a few moments ago. As soon as he entered his EPF personnel ID, the power went out.

"Dammit!" Rico said. "One wrong move with those weapons and the entire population could be wiped out."

"Well," Pizza Chef said. "Don't you have more?"

"Hell no I don't!" Rico yelled. "Every weapon I had from the cave…"

"Well, we know one thing…" JPG said, getting up from the computer chair. "It had to be someone from the EPF…"

Barista looked at him blankly.

"Unless you have an official EPF Personnel Identification card, they couldn't have gotten in here…" JPG replied. They all exited the room and locked the door behind them.

"That is…" Rico gulped. "Unless they shoot the only penguin that was in here…" He pointed to a dead body on the ground. It was a penguin he saw that was working at the computer.

"R-R-Rick?!" Barista yelled. "He was one of my best customers…!"

Rico closed his eyes. "Clearly this killer is smarter than us."

"I know that," JPG said. "And better yet, they're winning."

"Well, what now?" asked Pizza Chef.

The Command Room went dead silent. Suddenly, they heard clicking and typing on a computer. It was coming from _their office. _They all looked at each other at once and ran towards the door. They attempted to open it.

"Where's the damn key?" asked Pizza Chef.

"Who locked the fricken door?!" Rico yelled.

"Me!" Barista said. "And why is that a problem?"

"Because you locked the keys in the room, dumbass." JPG replied.

"Battering ram?!" asked Pizza Chef.

"No," Rico paused. "I'm going to break the damn thing down – even if it's the last thing I ever do." He ran at the door and kicked it open with all his strength.

"Well?" JPG asked from the outside.

"Whoever the hell it was…" Rico paused. "Left."

"Dammit!" Pizza Chef said. "We almost had him!"

"If only you hadn't locked the keys in the room," JPG said.

"Sorr-eee." Barista replied. "I didn't think."

"That's okay," Rico said. "Because we wouldn't have been prepared anyways."

"But how the hell did they get out of there?" Pizza Chef asked.

"Good question…" Rico inspected the walls carefully as the others came in. "I honestly don't know. There's nothing here. It's like they vanished." Suddenly, the lights came back on.

"Whoever it was got away with the computer…" Barista said.

"And tons of our EPF database files…" JPG inspected the file cabinet.

A light bulb shattered in Rico's brain. "We need those files back."

"What? Why? They were nothing but junk…for the most part." JPG said.

"Because, I…uhh…" Rico stuttered. "I have a drawing for my puffles in there."

The other three looked at him like he was mentally insane.

"Bro…" Pizza Chef said. "Are you okay? You honestly don't seem like you are yourself."

"It's just…" Rico said. "This killer has my mind working weird. I – I am trying to…uhh…think about how to stop them every minute and every second of everyday."

"Well…" Barista said. "I can't argue with that."

"Now, are we going to go do 'the plan'?" asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Of course," Rico said. "Do we have everything we need?"

"Yes and no." Barista replied. "The intruder, which may have been the Killer, got our Gatling."

"That's not a problem," Rico paused. "I have another."

"They also got our net." Pizza Chef pointed out.

"There's more at the Beach." Rico reassured.

"So we're ready?" JPG asked.

"Yes." Rico said. "Let's go."

"Wait, where are we positioned?" asked Pizza Chef.

"The Dock." JPG said. "Wait there for us."

"Aren't you coming along?" asked Barista.

"Yes, of course," Rico said. "We need to get a few things. It'll take a second."

"What do we do if we happen to see anything?" asked Pizza Chef.

"Use your phones or your panic button." Rico replied. "Do you both have your guns?"

"Yeah," Pizza Chef held his up.

"Of course," Barista said.

"Alright, we'll be right there," Rico said.

"See you soon." Pizza Chef said. "Let's move…"

_Let's not focus on Rico and JPG right now…in fact, let's focus on Barista and Pizza Chef…because there's an important part of the story that involves then to create a cliffhanger ending to the chapter. See? I'm foreshadowing._

"Do you think we'll find anything?" asked Barista as he pushed the elevator button.

"I hope. I want to end this killer's madness…" Pizza Chef said as they waited for the elevator to come.

"Well," Barista said. "Once this blows over, I can re-open the Coffee Shop."

"You don't have it open?" asked Pizza Chef.

"No…" Barista said as they stepped into the elevator. "I'm the only employee."

"Hmm…" Pizza Chef pushed the 'MAIN LEVEL' button. "Well, let's hurry and get this over with." The doors closed.

The music played and they waited to reach the main level.

"So wait a minute…" Pizza Chef broke the silence. "You're the only employee of the Coffee Shop?"

"Yes, I told you that before." Barista said. "And you have multiple employees for the Pizza Parlor."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Pizza Chef said. "Hey, do you hear that ticking noise?"

"Yeah, but isn't it always there?" Barista asked.

"Yeah, but it just…" Pizza Chef paused. "It just seems different…"

"Ah, I see…" Barista said.

"It sounds like it is some mystical object, waiting to ponder the earth…" Pizza Chef said. Barista looked at him weirdly.

"Okay…"

"Sorry, I'm just…" Pizza Chef.

"Actually…" Barista said. "It sounds like –"

It could be heard everywhere in the Command Room. Every office. No, it wasn't the sound of Barista's voice. It was the sound of an explosion. Not any explosion. The life-threatening explosion that blew up everything. Including the elevator that Barista and Pizza Chef were in.

_So, how did you like this chapter? Hmm, there'll surely be more…and who knows what is to happen next?_

_Oh, by the way, the next few chapters get very interesting – especially chapters four and on. So stay tuned, penguins, it's going to be a WILD ride!_

_-Rico1206's narrator._


	3. Operation: Goon Intercept

Club Penguin: EPF: Not Over Til It's Over Part 2:

The Rise of the Killer

_Chapter 3:_

_In the last suspenseful chapter, the agents discovered the weapons were missing. Someone had broken into their office and they had accidentally locked the keys inside. By the time they got in, the criminal was gone, with some files (that Rico seemed very caring about, which made the others suspicious) and some other stuff. They had to get started on their plan they had planned in chapter one. Barista and Pizza Chef was going to their position at the Dock when the Command Room blew up…and that is where the chapter ended._

"Boss…" Jet Pack Guy's panicked voice came out of nowhere. The office was pitch black. "Boss are you okay?!"

"Jet Pack Guy…" Rico got up and grabbed an emergency flashlight. "I'm fine and I'm glad to hear you are, too…"

"What the hell just happened?" asked Jet Pack Guy.

"I-I don't know…" Rico's voice was shaking a bit. "An ex-explosion?"

"Where did it come from?"

A light bulb went off in Rico's mind (literally – one of the Puffle O's he had eaten in some of my earlier stories had a light bulb in them. Weird indeed…). "Follow me…"

They ran out of the office but stopped short. There was debris everywhere. Cold air rushed in and there were a few small fires.

"Holy hell, Batman…" JPG said sarcastically. "How the hell do we get out?"

"Be careful," Rico said, stepping onto debris. "Who knows what other explosives are hidden?"

"Where are we going?!" JPG asked.

"The source of the explosion…and we need to hurry." Rico shouted. Debris started falling from the ceiling. "Cover your head."

"Boss, we can't keep –"

"Jet Pack Guy, I know what I'm doing. As dangerous as it is, I must. You can stay back if you want, but I'm going to need your help." Rico was almost to the unrecognizable elevator.

"Where the hell are we? There's too much debris to tell!" JPG said.

"The elevator…" Rico said.

"Wait. Are you saying…"

"Yes…" Rico said. "The source of the bomb was the elevator."

They reached it and a large thing of debris fell behind them.

"Help me left this…" Rico said.

"Got'cha." JPG helped Rico left the shaft door open. The elevator was already at the bottom.

"Dammit," Rico said.

"What?!" JPG said.

He moved his flashlight to the body of Pizza Chef.

"Well," Rico said. He went towards it and lifted it. "Yup, dead."

"No…" JPG gasped. "You're kidding, right?"

"As for Barista…" Rico grabbed a note that was under Pizza Chef. "There's this note…"

"What does it say?" asked Jet Pack Guy.

"AND THEN THERE WERE TWO…DID YOU LIKE MY SURPRISE? I WILL FINISH YOU, RICO. I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES. I WILL DO IT." Rico read.

"Well, how much time is left?" asked JPG.

"We have to start the plan…now…there's not much time left before another penguin is killed." Rico said.

"Well how the hell do we get out of here?" asked JPG.

Rico looked up. "The door is closed up there…" He removed his emergency and plan gear and grabbed the wall.

"What're you doing?" JPG said.

"What does it look like? I'm climbing."

"And what're you going to do when you get up there? Wait?" JPG asked.

"I've got a plan." Rico said. "Chill the hell out and just wait for me to reach the top."

It took five minutes for Rico to reach the top. One slight move and he would've fallen and broken all the bones in his fuzzy penguin body. But he managed to reach the top. He yanked the door open and grabbed an emergency rope that was put there for, you guessed it, emergency use.

"Grab hold of it," Rico threw it down to Jet Pack Guy who climbed up.

"So smart," JPG said sarcastically. "I just realized I could've used my jet pack."

"You'd ignite the debris. All of this is highly flammable." Rico muttered. They both exited out the door and waddled into the Phoning Facility. It was really damaged and there were some EPF agents blocking it off in the Ski Village.

"What the hell?" asked an agent. "Where the hell did you come from and why the hell are you here? How did you get in there?" He threw Rico against the tour guide booth.

"Get the hell off me before I arrest you." Rico said.

"How the hell do you arrest an EPF agent?" asked the agent.

_Stuck up retard…_Rico thought. "I can arrest you – for several reasons. I'm leader of squad number one, dumbass."

The agent's face lit up. "R-Rico?!"

"Yes, that's me. Now get the hell off."

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I – I had no idea…can I get your autograph?" asked the agent.

"I see you're a big fan, eh?" Rico said as he signed the agent's ID.

"MAJOR! I take after you."

"And what's your name, son?" asked Rico.

"Frost…" said the agent.

"Great." Rico said. "Take this with you."

"What about the rest of this stuff?" asked Frost.

"Uh, I…" Rico paused. He wasn't one to let penguins down. "Whatever…"

Frost smiled and handed him stuff to sign. After he finished, he caught up with Jet Pack Guy.

"Jet Pack Guy," Rico said. "Let's go…"

"Alright," JPG said. They both headed to the Dock where nobody was there. It wasn't really the time that penguins were out and about. The EPF had been called because of the Phoning Facility explosion.

"Where are you gonna be?" asked Rico.

"I'll be up there on the mountain ledge with the equipment ready,"

"Great." Rico said. "I need you to pay attention. If anything happens, you need to be there to strike or the plan will fail and it'll be the end of me, you understand?"

Jet Pack Guy nodded and headed up to the mountain ledge he was speaking of. He got his equipment set up and waited.

Rico waited for a bit for the perfect moment. The Dock was silent and there were now very few EPF agents at the Ski Village. Rico had been waiting for thirty minutes and was about to give up when the perfect moment came along.

"There you are…" said a voice. The voice arose from behind a bush. It was a goon of the Killer.

"Look who…" Rico said to the goon. "It's a low-lifed penguin goon of the Killer…"

"He sent me here to kill you," the goon said. "He'll do whatever it takes!"

Rico had just learned two things from that statement. One, the Killer was definitely out to get him and would do whatever it took. Two…the Killer was now defined a boy.

"You know the Killer, eh?" Rico said with a smirk.

"Of course. I work for him." The goon laughed. "Again, he sent me to kill you."

"Hold your horses, there, goon." Rico paused. "You're just a low-lifer. You are getting paid, if anything, lower than the island's minimum wage. He's paying you to kill me? The leader of a legendary EPF squad? I don't think you're up for that. And you're doing all this for nothing. NOTHING."

The goon had to face the facts. "No, shut up. That's – that's nothing like…" the goon knew all of what Rico said was true. "Shut the hell up or I'll come at you now…" the goon held up a gun and pointed it at Rico.

"I don't care if you shoot me," Rico said. "I've been shot at long-distance range before, dumbass."

"And…?"

"It didn't kill me." Rico replied. "I survived. And if you come any closer, you will be the one to die,"

"Then I'll take that chance," the goon moved towards Rico at full speed. Rico got out a knife and was ready. The goon came at him with the gun and was about to pull the trigger when Rico charged at him.

He put the knife to his neck. The goon's weapon flew out of his hands.

"Holy…" the goon couldn't get a word out. All of his air was flying out of his body.

"Where…" Rico paused. "Where the hell is he?"

"Who…?!" the goon said sarcastically.

"The Killer…" Rico threw the goon up against a tree with the knife to his neck. He was ready to strangle him.

"I…" the goon gasped for air. "I'm not allowed…"

"TELL ME." Rico yelled.

"Never…"

"You son of a…" Rico paused.

"I've got more goons coming…" the goon replied. "Nothing you can do about it."

"I've got a Gatling gun. Ready to fire. It'll blow every one of your goons and you apart…" Rico replied. "I don't give a damn about them. WHERE THE HELL IS THE KILLER?"

"Ha!" the goon replied. "You think…" he gasped for air. "I'll tell you?!"

Rico threw him onto the ground and bent over. He pulled out a gun and pointed it to the goon's head. "Tell me. Right now."

"He's…he's…"

Rico's mind only heard those words before they focused on the sound of a gun cocking behind him. No, it wasn't the goons. It was obvious who it was.

"Freeze…" the voice said.

Rico turned around. He was pretty sure it was who he thought. Still no goons. Not Jet Pack Guy. It was still obvious.

The Killer.


	4. An Evening with Mr Killer

Club Penguin: EPF: Not Over Til It's Over…Part 2:

The Rise of the Killer

Chapter 4:

_In the last chapter, Rico and Jet Pack Guy discovered that Pizza Chef was dead in the explosion. Barista had been captured and there wasn't much time left to begin the plan they had previously set – Operation: Goon Intercept. Their plan? Intercept a goon of the Killer and make him talk. Of course, something went askew and before the goon could tell Rico where the Killer was, a penguin was behind Rico with a gun pointed at him. It was none other than yours truly, the Killer…_

Rico slowly put his gun down as the goon got up and ran away.

"You…" Rico paused.

"Yes, it's me." The Killer responded. He waddled closed to Rico. "Come with me." He put Rico's flippers behind his back.

Rico didn't understand. Where was the violence? Where was the injury and the death? "Where are we going?" Rico asked.

"My base." The Killer said. "You are going to meet your end there."

_Later at the Killer's base…_

"What the hell are we doing on the Tallest Mountain?" Rico asked.

"It's where my base is," the Killer said as he pointed to a chair for Rico to sit in.

"What is this – some type of waiting room? I wait to meet my death?" Rico asked sarcastically.

"Ha," the Killer laughed. "No, but I've been thinking about how it should be."

Rico sat down. "This chair is sort of…comfy…?" Rico couldn't tell what to say. The chair was comfy. But why? Wouldn't a criminal so harsh put him in a VERY uncomfortable chair?

"Indeed…" the Killer said.

Rico finally got a good look at the Killer. He had on a blue coat and a blue fedora. He also had sunglasses on, but the fedora covered 90% of them. He had black dress shoes on. In his pockets were knives, guns, needles, syringes. Anything you could imagine to kill someone.

Rico looked around. There wasn't much there. A few computers, a file drawer, which Rico guessed was where he had put the stolen files, and some security cameras. "You've been spying on us?"

"I'm getting a feel of what you guys were doing. Then I'd know when to strike,"

"Interesting," Rico said, looking around. He looked up at the ceiling. "I have a question…"

"Yeah, what's that?" the Killer said, grabbing something of one of his desks.

"Why didn't you attack me and kill me right then and there?" asked Rico.

"Good question…" the Killer sat down in a chair near him. "Time for the explanation…"

"And that is…?"

"Rico, you amaze me. I'm a huge fan of you. You're my inspiration." The Killer paused. "I've gotten the feel of what you have been up to. I've learned your tips and tricks. I've learned everything I've needed to learn from you to make 'the perfect crime'. That seems…err…unrealistic…but it's true. I can win this 'game'. You've lost agents to me. They're not dead. They're sitting in a dark room, starving, waiting for me to return. They'd rather DIE than sit there."

"Where are they?" Rico asked, knowing he wouldn't tell him.

"You're smart enough to know I'd never tell you," the Killer said. "Anyhow, I'm interesting in your work. You and your amazing skills have told me that you need a challenge and after watching you for so many years…I've realized one thing – I can be your challenge."

"So that's why you're doing this?" Rico asked. Suddenly, metal arm straps came over his flippers which were on the arms of the chairs. He was strapped in.

"That's not why…" the Killer said. "There's a reason for everything. And that reason is something I can't tell you right now. One of the others know…but will they tell you? No. Because you'll probably be dead before they can get to you."

"Wait, why are you killing your idol?" Rico asked, feeling stupid.

"I wanted to test your skill. I wanted to see if you could beat me. I honestly thought you could."

"Why did you sound so violent on the phone? Aren't you mad I destroyed your base?" Rico asked.

"All of that – acting. I just like to add suspense."

"You know Jet Pack Guy is still out there, right…"

"Of course I know that. I'm smart. I'm not one to say 'I WILL END YOU' or 'I AM SUPERIOR'. I'm not a big fat polar bear. I know how to face the facts. And if he comes to kill me, so be it."

"You don't have a plan to capture him?"

"I do," the Killer paused. "It'll happen when it happens."

"So how are you going to kill me?" asked Rico.

"I'm not going to stab you…not going to shoot you. It's a…rather…" he paused and thought of a word. "Different, I guess you could call it…method of killing."

"And it is…?" Rico was basically on the edge of his seat waiting.

The Killer got up to go to his desk. He grabbed a needle and a syringe from his desk. "An injection."

"That sounds lovely," Rico said.

"I know…" the Killer said. "But there's a reason for me doing it slow and painful…"

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" asked Rico.

"Smart penguin," the Killer said.

"Why don't you just become friends with me? Let this blow over – forget it happened – I won't tell anyone who you are." Rico said.

"I know I can trust you, Rico." The Killer answered. "But your other friends, Rookie, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Barista, ROOKIE."

"So you're going to kill ME?"

"I'm going to be killed for all of this soon…" the Killer answered. "I'll turn myself in after I get rid of you,"

Rico closed his eyes. "When are you going to kill me?"

"Very soon," the Killer responded. "I just need to grab a few things."

"Aren't you worried about leaving me alone? Don't you think I'll escape?" Rico asked.

"Oh, you're going to escape, I know that for sure." The Killer replied. "It shows your SKILLS. Remember, this is like a game. You're trying to win the game. Two experts facing each other to kill one another."

"So you're fine with me escaping?" asked Rico.

"You can escape if you are able to…" the Killer said. "I'll either see you or you'll see me. One of us will have the weapons to kill each other with." And with that, the Killer removed his blue fedora and set it on his desk and left the room.

_Well, _Rico thought. _It's time to plan my escape and the other's escape…_Rico sighed and then continued. _This…my friends, is going to be one hell of a night._

So how about that, Redleg fans? There's going to be just a few more chapters left. Rico just went face-to-face with the island's own dangerous killer. Now he has to escape the base, rescue the others and get ready for the final battle. Little does he know that everything is going to go south from there (LOL SOUTH. BIRDS FLY SOUTH FOR THE WINTERS. PENGUINS ARE BIRDS. IT IS WINTER. LOLOLOL)


	5. Good Ol' Henry

Club Penguin: EPF: Not Over Til It's Over…Part 2

The Rise of the Killer

Chapter 5

_In the previous chapter, chapter four, Rico went face-to-face with the Killer. The Killer explained that what was going on was…hmm…similar to a game. They were both experts and they were trying to kill each other, basically. In a way, Rico understood it. But now, the Killer is ready to kill Rico. However, Rico is ready to escape, which, the Killer is fine with. So, since that was a short chapter, it gets a short 'look back' and now let's begin with the next chapter…_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO PUT ANY NEW CHAPTERS UP UNTIL DEC. 26TH DUE TO CHRISTMAS AND SUCH. THERE IS A CHANCE I CAN PUT ONE UP TOMORROW, THE 24TH, BUT IT ISN'T VERY LIKELY. HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD CHAPTER!_

Rico looked around the…well, I guess you could call it a cave again. He could see a giant needle on the desk of the Killer. What did it contain? He had no idea. All he knew was that the needle was huge, and whatever was inside was probably very dangerous. However, he had to think of an escape plan.

"Well…" Rico said. "I've got like a minute or two, but I guess…" He suddenly realized that the 'flipper hold' holding his flippers in on the arm rest wasn't even tight. In fact, Rico could slide his flippers out without a problem. "Well how about that Redleg fans…" Rico said, confused. "Perhaps it's part of the game or a plan…" He got up and waddled to the exit of the cave.

"Long waddle…" Rico said. "Tiring…" He finally exited the cave. He was going to rescue the other agents, but he had no time. The Killer was about to be back and ready to kill Rico. Anyhow, he reached the end of the Tallest Mountain after thirty minutes and used a grapple to slide down. Something didn't seem right, however. Was it the fact that the Killer hadn't caught up to him yet or was it just that he was fast? _Option one…_Rico thought.

He reached the end of the grapple and was now at sea level, or otherwise known as the ground of the island. _Alright, now it's time to get down to business…_Rico thought. _I need to find Jet Pack Guy. _Rico grabbed his spy-gadget communicator and called Jet Pack Guy. No answer.

"Well," Rico said, out loud to nobody. "It's time for someone else I know I can trust…"

_Later…_

_Here it is…6857 Snowbound Drive…_Rico thought. It was the igloo of his 'friend' he could trust. _Let's hope he's here…_Rico thought. He knocked on the igloo door. It took about thirty seconds but someone finally came to the door. They looked through the peep-hole.

"Hello…?" asked a somewhat British voice through the peep-hole.

"Henry…" Rico said.

"Ah, Rico…" the English/British accent said. "Come in…but quickly…"

"Got it…" Rico hurried into the door when Henry opened it.

So you're probably wondering, 'who's Henry?', right? He's never been in any of my stories, has he? No. So who is Henry? Well I can't tell you much about him. But let me tell you this much – he is a very close friend to Rico and he is an expert thief. He is able to sneak past security cameras, and tons of other stuff without ever being noticed. He's almost like a ninja…in fact, Sensei has even told the EPF that when he is caught, he wants to learn how he does it. Ninjas don't even have that skill. He has been on the wanted list for 7 years in a row and has never been caught. He's admired by criminals for his skill. EPF agents, to this day, don't know where he is. Rico is his only friend and there is a reason for that. Henry and Rico met one day when Rico was on a case. I can't tell you how. But you'll find out someday. Anyhow, Rico doesn't talk to him all that often anymore because this is the time that EPF agents have the peak time to find him. So if Rico's caught talking to him, he'll be in serious trouble with the Director for several reasons. But I can't tell you anything else.

They waddled in and sat down at two comfy seats. They'd been stolen, Rico had presumed. So had almost everything else in the igloo.

"What is it now, Rico?" Henry asked smiling.

"I need some help. I've got a huge problem…" Rico said.

"Let me guess…you're in trouble with a serious 'killer', and you need help finding more information about him?" asked Henry.

"Henry, how do you do it?" asked Rico, smiling.

"I'm just that good…" Henry smiled.

"Well, can you help?" Rico asked, smiling hopefully.

"Well…" Henry said, looking at his calendar. "I think I can squeeze in some time…"

"Thanks, Henry…" Rico smiled. "Almost everyone on my squad has been captured. I'm being targeted. Jet Pack Guy…hell, I don't even know where he is. You're the only one left I can turn to…"

"No problem, Rico." Henry said. "After what you did to help me, I'm sure it's the least I can do for you."

"No, it's more than the least." Rico said.

"Alright, I'll get back to you when I've got enough information…I'll get into the base, figure it out. Do you want me to kill him?" Henry smiled at the last sentence.

"I can do that," Rico said. He felt around his jacket. "Uh, I think I have a sp-"

"Got it." Henry smiled, holding up one of Rico's spare spy-gadgets.

"Again…how do you do it?" Rico was amazed.

Henry shrugged. "Someday I'll teach you."

"Thanks." Rico said. "I better get going and hope you get back to me before you die."

"Don't worry…" Henry said. "I will."

And that was something Rico was sure of.

_Later that day…_

Rico had been wandering around for a few hours trying to think of ideas. He was standing by for Henry's call. He didn't get a call, instead, he got a text. It read:

_Tallest Mountain – now._

That was quite alarming to read. Why would he be needed at the Tallest Mountain where the Killer was?

_Well…_Rico thought. _I guess I better get going… _He was sort of…frightened. What was waiting for him up there? The Killer, yes, but what else…why was he being called to what he now called 'DEATH MOUNTAIN'. _Well, _Rico thought. _I better hurry. Better to hurry to death than to drag it out…_

_Just a few moments later…_

Here he was…the foot of the mountain. He launched his grapple to the top. It was time to climb. So he did. He reached the top, hoping not to see 'The Killer' at the top. He didn't but he could see the cave. _That's weird…_Rico thought. _It's closer than usual…_ He didn't care, however. He headed for it and went around. He sent a text to Henry asking where he was. No response. While he waited, he thought he should look around the exterior, just to get a feel of the place he'd likely die at. There was a ton of snow, and some trees. There was a short ledge with some snow mounded to it. It looked like it was forced snow. _What lies there? _Rico thought. He waddled over to it and dusted the snow off. It was just grey mountain. Nothing too exciting, apparently. Something seemed odd about it, though. Rico just couldn't put his flipper on it. He didn't pay any more attention to it. He waddled around the other side of the cave when he got a text back from Henry. As he read it, chills went up and down his back. He couldn't believe what it said, but it was true. It read:

_Henry is dead. And there's nothing you can do about it._

_-The Killer_


	6. The Shocking Cliff-hanger

Club Penguin: EPF: Not Over Til It's Over…Part 2

The Rise of the Killer

Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I GOT A CHAPTER UP BEFORE CHRISTMAS! YOU CAN EXPECT THE NEXT PART'S FIRST CHAPTER ON WEDNESDAY (DECEMBER 26TH). MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL MY READERS! HAVE A GOOD ONE!

_In the previous chapter, Rico escaped from the Killer's base, and then went to his friend Henry, an expert thief, for help to get information on the Killer. After he agreed to help Rico, he went to the Killer's area. A short while later, he sent a text to Rico commanding him to get to the Tallest Mountain. When Rico arrived, he found out a short time later that Henry was dead. And killed by none other than the Killer._

Rico couldn't believe it. Henry, his long time friend who has avoided death so many times, was killed by the Killer. How? Henry can sneak past security systems and everything! He's an expert! Well, so is the Killer, but still…how?! It didn't seem possible.

Rico suddenly got a call from the Killer. He answered it.

"Hello?" Rico answered.

"Well Rico," the Killer answered. "How does it feel being a flying solo?"

"A flying solo?" Rico paused. He had never thought about that until now. He had no other agents left. He was admired but some agents, but forgotten by most. He had put many penguins that despised him in jail. He had nobody else to look to now. "I – I still have…"

"I have Jet Pack Guy…" the Killer said. "And I will kill him…"

"Well…" Rico looked for something to say. "Henry isn't dead."

"Of course he is…" the Killer replied.

"No, he isn't. He can't die."

"I killed him. I watched him die."

"That's good, this is great! He's acting! Haven't you heard of it?! He's such a good actor! This – this…it's great." Rico didn't even know what he was saying. He wanted to believe one of his closest friends, Henry, was still alive.

"Rico, I see you outside of the cave. And I'm coming for you. Be prepared. I'm coming…" Static reached the end of the line and the Killer hung up.

"Henry is alive…" Rico had gone crazy, it seemed. "But I've got to get out of here!" He started to run towards the end of the mountain when he heard the cocking of the gun behind him. Of course, he wasn't going to look back, so he kept running. He was several feet from where the grapple was when he realized it wasn't there. He stopped short and tried to think of what next.

_Click! _The gun cocking was closer. He turned to see the Killer standing thirty feet behind him. He had a gun in his hand. It was an expensive gun.

"So I see you have a gun, eh?" Rico called out to the Killer.

"Standard issue." The Killer replied.

"I thought you were going to inject with me something," Rico called out.

The Killer shrugged. "Hell, I'm going to jail anyway. Why try to hide the fact I killed you?"

"I see," Rico paused. "But why do you want to do this? Why kill your idol?"

"Because as I said before…" the Killer said. "It's testing your skill. You've lost the game, Rico. Give up. I will win. I've watched all the expert agents over the years. I've killed all of them. Hell, some are still assume missing when they are actually DEAD! I keep the bodies. They've never caught me. I'm trying a different game this year. And this game will put me in jail under death penalty. But hell, I don't give a damn! I just want you dead. And everyone else that met the statistics…"

"What statistics…eating Puffle O's at the beginning of every day and spitting 'em out and using the hose to wash your mouth out? I think that's only me…" Rico joked.

"One of these days you'll learn, whether it's in hell or heaven!" the Killer said. "Now prepare for your death. I'm tired of this game."

"Then why are you still playing it? You don't have to kill me, dumbass. You just put the damn gun down and it's all over." Rico replied.

"Doesn't work that way!" the Killer yelled. "I've already committed to killing you! And now I must do so."

"But you don't have to!" Rico said.

"You'll keep your mouth shut about it if you know what's good for you," the Killer yelled.

"I've got the EPF coming. They may not be the best squads I've called, but I'm sure as hell not going to let me handle this myself."

"Then I guess I'll have to kill you now…" the Killer said. He cocked his gun.

"Whatever the hell you think is best," Rico said, confident. He know realized he had to take whatever was coming at him. Death is going to happen sometime, and if it's now, then I guess it is now.

"I think it's time for you to perish…" The Killer cocked his gun again.

"Go ahead," Rico said. "It's going to happen sometime…"

"Got'cha…" the Killer said. He aimed his gun at Rico. What happened next took me, the narrator, by surprise. As a narrator, I'm supposed to narrate the events that take place in the story as they happen. And this next event is shocking to recall…

The Killer fired the gun…ten times.

_THE END OF PART 2_

_LIKE THIS STORY? DISCUSS IT WITH FELLOW READERS ON MY FANFICTION FORUM! (LINK IS ON MY PROFILE)_

_So how did you like part two – the Rise of the Killer? I enjoyed writing it and keeping you on the edge of your seat. Now there's only ONE PART LEFT and so much more to be answered, compacted into one part. Is Rico dead? Will the agents escape? Is Henry really dead? Will the Killer get killed or be arrested? Where is Henry if he's alive? Who am I? What is the Killer's true identity? Get ready for the ultimate showdown…_

_Club Penguin: EPF: NOTIO: Part 3: The End of the Killer._

_Coming to FanFiction whenever I get chapter one done! :D_


End file.
